Tails the Experimented
by Jonathan112
Summary: Not spoiling anything with a summary. Contains old Sonic characters: Bunnie Rabbot, Sally Acorn, Rotor, Grounder, Scratch, etc. Rated T due to violence, slight language and rated M for blood and gore. I own nothing except OCs, unless listed otherwise, everything else belongs to SEGA.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This story just came to me after listening to "Can you feel the sunshine?" and despite the "Tails Doll Curse" theory behind it, the normal and ACID remix aren't that bad. Anyway, this story is just for fun and my fondness of alternate universes with the Sonic Universe. Also, please note that there will be old Sonic characters in this; example: Bunnie Rabbot, Sally Acorn, Rotor, Antoine, etc.

I only take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Any DESTRUCTIVE criticism will be ignored and deleted. Same goes for those who outright say that this story sucks. Seriously, if you don't like the story, just don't read it or even review the story.

Anyway, I own nothing except possible OCs unless the OC is listed otherwise. Everything else belongs to SEGA.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Prologue<strong>

Unknown Location; Night...

A small young fox with two tails is seen sitting under a dead tree as it rains around him, his sapphire eyes filled with sorrow. His fur was covered in dirt, muck, and grime and covered him almost completely and the rain did nothing to wash it off or really do anything to it at all due to how thick the stuff was in his fur. The fox was roughly four-years-old and had orange fur, or so it seemed. The grime covering his fur made it seem lighter than it really was but let's leave the true color as a surprise for now, shall we?

Tears flowed from his sapphire eyes as he thought about the recent increase of the amount of bullies he had plaguing him all the time because of...what he was. He wasn't born this way but it was because of..._him_ that he looked like the way he did. The fox slowly looked up upon hearing footsteps hitting the muddy ground and saw a cobalt blue hedgehog, roughly ten-years-old, with greens eyes and wearing red and white sneakers with gold buckles on them standing under an umbrella.

"Hey, why are you sitting out here in the rain all alone?" said the hedgehog looking down at the young fox.

"Leave me alone." said the fox sadly as he tried to curl up on himself further.

"Hey what's wrong? You seem sad."

"I said just leave me alone."

"Look whatever's wrong you can tell me. My name's Sonic. What's your's?"

"Why do you want to know? So you can bully me like all the others?"

"Bully problems huh? Those can be rough. I find the best way to deal with bullies is to just ignore them. Eventually they get bored and will stop picking on you. I can't believe that you would be having bully problems though. You seem like such a likeable kid. So what's your name?"

"{Hesitantly}M-miles P-prower."

"That's a long name. So why are you sitting out here, and not off with your friends?"

"I don't have any friends. Nobody wants to be my friend."

"Really?" Miles nods sadly as more tears begin to form in his eyes. "Well that's all gonna change. I'll be your friend Miles. I'll also make sure those bullies never pick on you again. What do you say to that?"

"It would be nice to have a friend. Alright let's be friends."

"Great. Let's go back to my place and get out of this rain. You can wash up there."

Sonic extends his hand and Tails looks at it and smiles before taking his hand and Sonic helps him to his feet.

"Thank you Sonic."

"Not a problem buddy. Now let's get out of here. Hey, is it alright if I call ya Tails? Not to be mean but it is kind of cool that you have two tails buddy."

Tails slowly nods and Sonic smiles at the young fox and "Tails" returns the smile, albeit hesitantly.

* * *

><p>3 Hour Laters; Sonic's House...<p>

Sonic was pacing the living room of his house when he heard a door open and a soaking wet fox with an oversized towel wrapped around himself walked into view.

"I said a one hour bath, not two hours." said Sonic jokingly.

"S-sorry, I had some trouble getting the dirt off." said Tails looking down.

"Hey, I was being playful with that sentence, I wasn't scolding you but you did take a little too long."

Despite the towel being in the way, Sonic noticed something at the base of the kid's right ear.

"Hey Tails, what's with your ear? Did something happen?" said Sonic looking at the ear carefully.

"Um...yeah. I was attacked by a bunch of bullies and they hurt me, badly. I had to get stitches, of course the doctor wasn't too gentle." said Tails looking away.

"How badly were you hurt? You can show me kid, I promised I would be your friend and there is no way I'm gonna go back on that just because of how you look."

Tails removes the towel to reveal stitches on his shoulders, elbows, knees, and on the tips of tails, along with stitches at the bases of his ears and he looks down sadly.

"Wow, they hurt you that badly?"

Tails nods.

"Don't worry, nothing like that is ever going to happen again, not while I live and breath."

Sonic pulled the fox into a hug and the fox was hesitant for a second before he returned it and Sonic could have sworn he heard his spine 'pop' from the fox's hug.

'How strong is this kid?' thought Sonic to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER<strong>

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Also, relationships are: Sonic x Sally, Bunnie Rabbot x Antoine .

I do NOT, repeat, DO NOT like the Sonic x Amy relationship. Why? Simple: She's possessive of Sonic and in no way makes a match for Sonic. I prefer the Sonic x Sally relationship because that was what it was originally before...they kind of killed the Sonic series with roboticizing the Princess. **Anyway, no Sonic x Amy relationship in this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I own nothing except OCs (unless listed otherwise), everything else belongs to SEGA.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Roughly two years after Sonic met Tails, an evil dictator by the name of Dr. Ivo Robotnik took over, turning any who resisted him into robots. The only thing the dictator didn't count on was that the former king's daughter, Sally Acorn, had escaped and would later lead the Freedom Fighters against him. Of course when the Freedom Fighters were formed the one that always wanted to go on a mission against Robotnik was Tails but everyone said he was too young which annoyed the fox to no end. After another four years, the fox still found it annoying that he couldn't participate in a mission against Robotnik but soon...he would have preferred things to have remained that way._

* * *

><p>Knothole...<p>

Tails was in the hut that was given to him in Knothole and he sighed as he looked himself over in a mirror. His fur had darkened by a few shades of orange but not by much but it did become somewhat wilder. He had never had his stitches removed, which some of the other Freedom Fighters had found weird but didn't really question it, except for his Aunt Sally but she never pried.

Tails then removed one of his gloves to reveal evil-looking claws and he sighed again before putting the glove back on.

An explosion suddenly racked the ground causing Tails to almost lose his balance but the second tail helped with stuff like that and he looked out the window of the room he was in and saw a massive robot right in the center of Knothole and his mouth dropped.

'How did that f**ing doctor find this place?!' thought Tails in anger before he checked himself over for any tags of any kind but came up with nothing.

'Must of been by sheer luck'

Tails then got ready to leave his house when a pained scream reached his ears and his eyes widened at who that screamed belonged to, his first friend, Sonic. He took off as an orange streak, although not as fast as Sonic but darn close.

* * *

><p>Thirty Minutes Earlier...<p>

Sonic was lounging on a palm tree when the warning horn of an intruder was suddenly cut short followed by multiple explosions and he got up and saw a giant robot walking towards Knothole and his eyes widened before he shook himself out of his stupor and took off for the robot.

Within five seconds he was in front of the robot.

"Hey Buttnik!" snapped Sonic and the robot leaned forward to look at the cobalt-blue hedgehog.

"How does it feel Sonic? Knowing that I can attack your home now at anytime I choose?" snarled Robotnik glaring at Sonic.

(For those wondering about Robotnik's appearance, please imagine the body of Eggman and the face of Robotnik from the older series and a robotic arm and glasses perched on his nose)

"Basically I feel like moving now. Anyway, what's the plan this time Egghead? Gonna try to burn down Knothole and capture everyone?"

"I originally planned to just cause as much destruction as possible before leaving but now that you mention it...your idea sounds so much better!" said Robotnik smiling evilly, "Switching to Heavy Flamers!"

Two of the Robot's arms suddenly had their fists replaced with large flamethrowers and Robotnik began to burn down the surrounding forest.

"Me and my big mouth..." muttered Sonic before took off as a blue blur and after aiming correctly, he curled into a ball and tried to perform a Spin Dash only to be backhanded by one of the other two hands which hadn't gone from fists to flamethrowers.

"Not this time Sonic! You know what? I'm just gonna kill you this time!" said Robotnik as the flamethrowers suddenly changed into Gatling guns and they were aimed at Sonic!

"You couldn't hit the broadside of a barn Buttnik!" said Sonic dodging the rounds of the Gatling guns with ease and he yawned in boredom before he heard a beeping noise, "What's that?"

"My new anti-Sonic weapon; the Speed-Seeker!" said Robotnik before he pressed a button on the control panel in his control center of the robot and a massive yet slender blue missile erupted from its chest and homed in on Sonic.

"Aw crud!" said Sonic taking off with the missile directly behind him.

No matter how much Sonic zigged and zagged, zagged and zigged, he could not shake the missile and it steadily got closer and closer.

'Oh man, where did Buttnik come up with this weapon?! If he starts using these all the time, I'm as good as dead.' thought Sonic as he tried to outmaneuver the missile but with no luck. When the missile was almost touch him, it suddenly dove into the ground at his feet and exploded, sending him flying and into a tree.

Sonic let out a pained scream as it felt like his leg had been dislocated, to be more precise, it WAS dislocated and his knee felt broken.

Robotnik grinned evilly as he advanced on Sonic before an orange two-tailed fox appeared in front of the cursed hedgehog and Robotnik stopped in shock as something seemed...familiar about the fox but shook it off and backhanded the fox sending him flying through seven trees.

"TAILS!" said Sonic getting up but wincing in pain.

"You should worry less about your two-tailed friend and more about yourself Sonic! How do you plan to escape me now? With that dislocated leg, you won't be getting away this time." said Robotnik as he hand one of fists have spikes erupt from its knuckles.

Sonic was no stranger to pain, indeed he had fought and gained several injuries over his life, but when one gets a dislocated leg it becomes nearly impossible to move. Sonic, while able to hobble around, had no hope of getting to his legendary speed. Robotnik grinned in triumph as his gigantic robotic construct reared its fist back to send the final, killing blow.

Neither of them knew that Tails was already moving, he may have been blasted by a backhand from the construct, but Tails was more accustomed to pain than any other being alive, and could shrug off a shattered leg if need be. Tails ran forward, every thought bent on saving his friend.

'I won't let you die.' he thought angrily. He stopped in front of the fist, intent to at least hold it back for a moment. He lashed forward with his fist but got unexpected results.

Tails was an expert in different types of metal, and could easily tell titanium when he saw it. Easily ranked as one of the hardest metals in existence, and incredibly durable and light. He also knew that pneumatic pistons were used to drive the robot's arm, giving it the power of a howitzer cannon shot with every blow.

Tails shattered the robot arm in one blow. Tails staggered back in shock. He destroyed an arm belonging to a robot that was several times bigger than him. He stared at himself even as Robotnik sputtered in outrage.

'What am I? What did he do to me?' Tails thought in sheer horror.

"You! I recognize you now! You're that failed experiment! I should have killed you six years ago you little brat!" snarled Robotnik recovering as he pressed another button on the control panel and a regular missile erupted from the bot's chest and homed in on Tails.

Without thinking, or even knowing what he was doing, Tails caught the missile under his arm and all three present felt their mouths drop and Robotnik's glasses fell off his face as his eyes widened into saucers. Tails looked at the missile and smirked evilly and Robotnik blanched.

"Oh would you look at the time? I have to go...polish my robots! Bye!" said Robot turning the robot around and having it run for its life and Tails released the missile and it homed in on Robotnik.

'Knew I should have used the remote explosive missile!' thought Robotnik before the missile collided with his construct and destroyed it but he escaped in his hover-ship.

"I'll be back you little rodents! And don't think I'm through with you Tails! We have much to continue with." said Robotnik before he had his hover-ship dodge an uprooted tree thrown at it.

"GET THE F** OUT OF HERE BUTTNIK!" snarled Tails glaring daggers at Robotnik before he uprooted another tree and hurled it at the hover-ship which took off in an instant after the second tree had been hurled at it. Tails sighed before he jumped upon hearing Sonic's voice.

"Tails...please take me to the infirmary because I am about to pass out from shock and pain." said Sonic before he did so and Tails sighed again before he picked up his friend and threw him onto his shoulder, mindful of the hedgehog's dislocated leg, and began walking towards the infirmary inside Knothole.

'I am in so much trouble. And there's also going to be questions which I don't really want asked...' thought Tails to himself nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER<strong>

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


End file.
